just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beats To The Rhyme
Beats To The Rhyme is a song by Run-DMC. It is on Just Dance 2015 Dancers 'Regular' There are 4 men dancing to this. P1: The 1st boy wears a green t-shirt, black suspenders, dark green skinny pants, light blue beanie (similar to P2's from Kiss You from Just Dance 2014), and mint green sneakers. He's also wearing black diamond sunglasses. His hair is black, short and poofy. His glove is orange. P2: The 2nd boy wears a dark purple t-shirt, purple vest and jeans, chartreuse sneakers, and a light purple cap. He's also wearing blue star-shaped glasses. His hair is blonde and shaved on the back and sides and fluffy on the top. His glove is light pink. P3: The 3rd boy wears a military green t-shirt, mint green vest and pants, jade green sneakers, and a dark green winter hat. He's also wearing red heart-shaped glasses. His hair is red, short, and fluffy. His glove is dodger blue. P4: The 4th boy wears a sky blue t-shirt, dodger blue denim vest and jeans, military blue sneakers, and a blue bandana. He's also wearing teal triangle-shaped glasses. His hair is black, and it's exactly the same as Louis Tomlinson's. His glove is purple. 'Sweat' The sweat dancer is female and wears the following: *Brown banged Bob-haircut *Lavender colored short-sleeved t-shirt *Violet colored ultra short shorts *Pink leggins *Dark blue heels *Pink earrings *Pink bow on her hair *Dark pink glove Background 'Regular' The background is an on-stage concert with an audience, lights and cardboard animals with people in them appearing randomly in the song. 'Sweat' For the sweat version, it's in the shape of all the other sweat versions; a road that lights up. It flashes light pink and dark purple. Gold Moves 'Regular' There are 6 Gold Moves. *Gold Move 1: Put Your Hands Downwards. All 4 Players are doing it all at once. It's done during the line "So Let's Go." *Gold Move 2: Put Your Hands Up. All 4 Players are doing it all at once as well. It's done when they censor "Goddamn." *Gold Move 3: It's a Wave Gold Move P1: Put Your Arms Out. P2: Put Your Right Hand On Your Imaginary "Hat." P3: Cross Your Arms. P4: Do the "I Don't Know" Pose. They're done during the line "... In Your Mouth All Day." *Gold Move 4: Pump Your Both Fists. All 4 Players are doing it all at once as well. It's done during the last "Pump Your Fists Like This!" Line. *Gold Move 5: Put your hands up, and move them down slowly. All 4 Players are doing it all at once as well. It's done during the line "And like I said before..." *Gold Move 6: Blow a kiss. It's the last move. All 4 Players are doing it all at once as well. It's done during the line "A big (... in your mouth all day.)" 'Sweat' There are 4 gold moves. *Gold Move 1: Point to the screen. It's done during the line "So Let's Go." *Gold Move 2: Pump your right fist. It's done during the last "Pump Your Fists Like This!" Line. *Gold Move 3: Make a huge circle with your hand. It's done during the line "And like I said before..." *Gold Move 4: Just simply put your hands in the head without touching it (akin to Cosmic Girl). This is the last move. It's done during the line "A big (... in your mouth all day)" Mashup There is a Dance Mashup, which is unlocked at the start. Dancers: *Beats To The Rhyme (Sweat) (JD2015) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *The Power (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *Disturbia (JD4) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Funhouse (JD4) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *Superstition (JD4) *Fine China (JD2014) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Starships (JD2014) *Roar (JD2014 Free DLC) *Troublemaker (Sweat) (JD2014) *Run The Show (Extreme) (JD4) *Crazy In Love (JD2) *Beats To The Rhyme (Sweat) (JD2015) Trivia *Goddamn, damn, and dick are removed from the song. *During the 3rd Gold Move in the sweat routine, she has armpits, but really it's an error. *This is the 2nd Run-DMC song in the series. First is "Walk This Way." Captions In Party Master Modes, the Sweat dancer appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. *Looking Good *Respective Stretch *Pump Your Fists Like This *Precious Circle Videos Category:Songs Category:20th century Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with censored words/phrases Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Dance Crews